


A Decade of Lights [Translation]

by MizuTranslates (koimizu)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Christmas, F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 聖誕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane和Lisbon的十個聖誕。</p><p>(翻譯作品)<br/>(Chinese Translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2725832">A Decade of Lights</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledlogic/pseuds/bottledlogic">bottledlogic</a>;<br/>original summary: “Jane, Lisbon, and 10 Christmases between them.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottledlogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledlogic/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Decade of Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725832) by [bottledlogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledlogic/pseuds/bottledlogic). 



> 寫在2013年，劇透到6x09 My Blue Heaven。

這其實有點尷尬，因為她還不太了解他；可是因為她是嚴重罪案組的頭兒，而他技術上算是在為她工作，她覺得她需要給他買一件聖誕禮物。

對於買禮物給組裡其他人，她完全沒問題；Cho會得到最新的硬皮精裝經典作品，Rigsby會得到Kings球賽的票，Hannigan會得到，呃，她看到的特價巧克力。

(而她告訴自己，她去買禮物給形同家人的人也是可以的吧；不，她 _絕對_ 不是想太多。)

她對他並沒有任何個人的認識(除了最基本的資料以外)，這也對事情毫無幫助。所以即使她再討厭最後一刻才買聖誕禮物，她還是拖延沒買他的，直到靈感擊中她。

幾天過去了，然後是一個星期；Jane安坐在她桌子旁邊的椅子上，在她的桌墊上把玩曲別針，把它們扭成一些動物。她帶著一杯特大的咖啡回來，第一時間留意到的，是他泛紅的眼眶與沒刮鬍子的臉。

「Lisbon。」他向她露齒而笑，自豪地展示他的作品：它看起來像一隻袋鼠。

而雖然他笑容燦爛，她還是可以看穿他的偽裝，知道他近來很難入睡(甚至完全沒睡)。她知道他當初為甚麼會來為他們工作，而該死，聖誕是家人團聚的時間。

她軟化下來，看著他道：「你有睡覺嗎？」

他以不悅的眼神回看她，咬牙不答，迅速地把頭轉開了。

她沒有窮追猛打，但一星期後，離聖誕已經極近的時候，她驚覺自己在挑選一套氈子，與那殘舊、沒其他人使用的棕色沙發正好相配。

她把包裝好的氈子、連同只寫著「聖誕快樂」的簡單字條，放在沙發的一角。

_(她沒有留下來看，絕對沒有。)_


	2. Chapter 2

他在沙發上閉著眼睛仔細留意她。

近來單憑她走路的方式，他已經能推斷到很多東西了。就像現在，他留意到她放鬆的姿勢，但還有電話掛線後的微微遲疑。再加上她臉上留戀的神情，他想肯定是家人了，因為Teresa Lisbon對誰都不留戀， _除了_ 家人。

他從沙發上跳起來，大步走進她的辦公室，決心要與她正面交鋒，從她身上套取信息。

(他並不需要這樣做，但他在嘗試讓她多和他說話。)

「所以嘛，芝加哥？」

她無意識地揉揉額頭那正在成形的頭痛，無奈地把注意力放到他身上。她對於他已經猜到並不覺得驚訝，但這次她真希望自己能處於上風。

「是的，我弟弟和他們的家人。」她吐出一句，欲言又止。

他掃視她的桌子，嘗試找出有關她神秘家人的蛛絲螞跡。只有最最基本的：她和弟弟們的一張合照，他猜想是她十八歲那年拍的。沒有父母，但比他見過的她都無憂無慮、放鬆。他的眼光逗留在合照上多一刻，才抬眼看她。

「對他們，你做得很好了。」他簡單地直述，語氣誠實。

她的笑聲苦澀、猶疑。「我有努力過。然後我就離開他們上大學去了。已經很久以前了。我不覺得他們懂，不論是過去還是現在，所以呢，這麼多年後會很有趣吧。」

這不是Tommy第一次打給她求她回去，不是Ian第一次打給她說她太努力工作了，也不是James第一次提醒她家人的重要性。

「他們會有點失望吧。」她聲音沙啞地低聲承認，聲音小得他差點沒聽到。

「Lisbon，」他語氣堅定地說：「趁著還有機會去看看他們吧，他們是家人哪。」

然後她突然被哀傷擊中，意識到當她還在糾結去還是不去的時候， _他已經沒有機會了_ 。

兩年並不足以讓他們建立公事以外的任何關係，特別因為他喜歡搞事、讓他們疲於奔命。於是她小心把臉上的情緒稍稍隱藏，幾乎像平日的自己那樣，輕柔地問他：

「你會沒事的吧？」

而他沒法回答，只能回以一個痛苦的笑容。

一星期後，聖誕節當天，她起床，為即將要面對的、午餐晚餐時的混亂暗暗叫苦。能夠與弟弟、他們的太太、還有她的姪兒姪女見面其實很好，但她太習慣活在自己的世界裡面了。她匆匆穿好衣服、用厚大衣把自己緊緊包裹，然後拿起手機信步走到室外。望著自己踩在雪中的靴子，她咬著唇，盤算著要不要打給他。

她知道自己沒資格去過問，但她太習慣去照顧有問題的人了，以致希望肯定對方沒事的想法蓋過了她的專業態度，越過了她(他)所放置的圍牆。

她深深吸了一口氣，撥號、等候，聽到機械的聲音請她留言。她彷彿得到緩刑似地鬆了口氣，靜靜地、自信地留言。

「Jane。希望你沒事。我只是想說你是對的。謝謝你。」

一千八百里以外，一分鐘後，他在心裡對自己微笑，淚水在臉上又劃下一道痕跡。


	3. Chapter 3

對於他們這三個月來都沒大吵，她其實有點驚訝，所以作為一個未雨綢繆、對一切都有準備的人，她一直在擔心下一次的來臨。

 

（因為她對「快樂不會長久」這個概念相當熟悉，而她從來不喜歡衝突。）

 

她告訴自己，經過這三年，她肯定已經見盡他所有的卑鄙勾當、低級伎倆和操縱方式了吧。但這次他居然能夠再創新低，把卑劣的行為再升一級。

 

她歎著氣，把剛完結的案件檔案合上，望向外面的開放式辦公室。Jane不知怎的成功在她背後偷偷向疑犯透露信息，以致Cho和Rigsby追了半個郡，兩位探員還撞車了。（生氣已不足以形容她在那一刻的情緒。）

 

她看著Cho吞下超多的止痛藥，突然有了復仇的衝動 _(雖然，這怎麼能和他的比？)_ ，於是吩咐Cho去用一下沙發，而且需要多久就用多久。

 

她心想，幸好Jane目前聰明地躲起來了；但當這念頭一出現在她腦袋裡，她就聽到了遠處傳來口琴聲，歡快地吹奏著「哦，聖誕樹」。她垂頭掩面，深深吸了十口氣，提醒自己她是專業人士，絕對可以平靜地面對這件事的。

 

當她看到她的顧問穿著可笑的聖誕老人衣服、右手把口琴平衡在嘴邊、左手拿著一袋蘋果，「衝突處理基本功」一下子就被她拋諸腦後了。

 

「Jane！你以為自己在幹嘛？」這時候，整個樓層的人都已經圍聚在重案組辦公室的附近了。

 

他把那袋蘋果塞到毫無戒備的Rigsby手上，把口琴從嘴邊取下，對她燦爛一笑。

 

「Lisbon，我在把聖誕氣氛散播給你們這些工作過量、薪水過低的政府奴隸。這就像免費擁抱一樣，但既有音樂又健康。」他從Rigsby手上的袋子裡拿出一個蘋果，然後把它拋向她。「來嘛，這顆『紅色美味』簡直像有你的名字寫在上面。」

 

她自然而然地把它接住了；她不讓自己細想，但該死的，這真是一個很好的舉動。

 

「這是你心目中的道歉嗎？」

 

他幾乎是粗心地聳聳肩。「咩，」他隨性地說：「我們最後還是捉拿到他了。只是希望是管家做的而已。」

 

她站在開放式辦公室中間無言以對，驚訝面前這男人厚顏無恥的程度；他還在玩拋蘋果的把戲，好像沒在不到五小時前引發一場嚴重車禍一樣。她怒視越來越多的觀眾，給他們一記回馬槍：

 

「你們都沒地方要去嗎？」

 

這群人消失的速度及得上出現的速度，而關於Patrick Jane這還在連載的傳奇故事又添上了一筆。

 

「看嘛，Lisbon，我很抱歉。而且，你知道⋯⋯我也和Cho談過了，他臉色沒有比平日更陰沉啊。不過……」

 

她嘆氣，咬了蘋果一口。(它真的挺甜呢。)

 

「不過別再這樣做了。下次記得先告訴我，你做的任何事我都要知道。而且別再對我說甚麼『可否認性』*了。」

 

說罷，她轉身走回自己的辦公室。不過他聽到她喃喃地說：

 

「只是因為聖誕節要到了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯注：  
> *『可否認性』deniability，又譯「合理推諉」，在劇中也出現過(好像是第三季左右？)，是Jane說的：他不告訴Lisbon詳情，到時候Jane被捉拿又或者Lisbon被上司質問的時候，Lisbon就可以直言自己真的並不知情。


	4. Chapter 4

開放式辦公室各種小聲音交織，顯示今天大家都不太忙。從他臥在沙發上的位置，他把所有聲音一一分類，不需要費力張開眼睛，都能如在目前。

揭頁聲。Cho。咀嚼聲。Rigsby。釘書機聲，大約有十張紙。Hannigan。踏腳聲。Rigsby。輕聲的按鍵聲，有點距離。Lisbon。

他緩緩坐起來，打開眼睛看看自己猜測的準確度，然後發現辦公室裡的活動比他想像中還要少。

他走向Lisbon的辦公室，探頭進去張望。她在打字，同時也在填寫三份表格，簡直是一心幾用的效率典範。淡淡的黃光讓她看起來幾乎像會發光的精靈一樣，而且看得出來她很放鬆，而且……

「有東西我可以幫忙嗎，Jane？」她疑惑地抬頭看他。

「啊，好……我只是打算出一出去。別擔心，不是甚麼你不會做的事。」

她瞇起眼看他，嘗試猜出他的用意。「你甚麼時候開始在你亂走前先告訴我一聲的？」

他抱歉地聳肩。「放鬆點，女人。聖誕到了嘛。我還會做甚麼？」

她張開口準備回應，說出一連串可能發生的情況，但在她說出第一項(「在商場引起聖誕老人和孩子與聖誕精靈和家長的混戰」)前，他已經滿臉燦笑地衝了出去。

等到三小時後，她才發現完全沒了她顧問的消息。正當她打算拿起電話問問沙加緬度警察有沒有抓到任何穿著可笑的人的時候，他帶著薑餅屋蹦蹦跳跳的走了進來，把它放在會議桌上。

Rigsby一如所料地第一個走了過去。

他揮動著手，宣布：「我還帶了拉炮來呢。」

然後他轉身向著她的辦公室大喊：「所以Lisbon，出來和大家一起慶祝吧！」

她得承認，這是在謀殺和愁雲慘霧以外難得的小休。Rigsby吃飽了，Cho半帶笑意，Hannigan也沒平日那麼煩。

在這個即興的派對之後，她把他拉到一旁。「欸，謝謝你。那真是......」

「你有興趣去兜風嗎？」他堅決拉著她的衣袖。

她臉上期待的神情十分可愛，但她不太確定地看看四周。「Jane，我還有上次的案子的表格呢，因為你惹惱了那個女兒。而且......」她頓了頓，看看手表，像那會給她一個不離開的藉口。

「這是聖誕啊，Lisbon。而且已經六點鐘了。我不會把你綁架賣到非洲的。只要相信我就好，女人。」

她想反駁說其實還有一星期才到聖誕節，或者她的組員還在這裡，或者她不可能這樣就收拾好去即興遊覽一番，卻聽見自己喃喃道：「讓我去拿外套。」

她在開放式辦公室與她的組員面對面，對他們說：「你們現在可以回家了。吃吃喝喝，甚麼都好。我在明早九時以前不想看到你們。」

她看著她的組員收拾好、輕快地離開後，轉身對著那個雀躍得站不住的男人。「這最好值得。」她對他怒目而視。

「喔，你就等著吧。你會很喜歡的。」他露齒而笑。

她駕駛了接近一小時（因為，即使是他的主意，她還是不會讓他駕駛的），然後讓他指示她在哪裡停車。她察覺到自己有點失望，因為雖然他很煩，她還是十分享受車程中的影子手偶，猜猜我看到了甚麼，猜猜某個司機做的是甚麼工作......不，那一點也不幼稚/傻氣/好玩。

他留意到她的情緒變化，靜靜地安慰她說：「別擔心，還有回程呢。」

「你怎麼知道我不會把你留在這裡？」她瞪眼。

他給她一個眼神，眼神裡說的是「你應該很清楚」，然後把注意力放到他們面前飄下的雪花。

(他嘗試抵抗想伸手去把雪花從她深綠色外套上撥走的衝動。)

過了好久，她沙啞地低聲說，在飛舞的雪花裡有點失神。「你剛才來過這裡，對吧？」

他只點點頭，再仰視一下天空。他張口要說話，於是她期待地把身子轉向他，大大的綠眸以穿透的眼神直視著他，嘗試去理解。

「馬利布從不下雪。」 

那幾乎像在她肚子上打一拳。因為他從來都不提起有關馬利布或者他的家人的任何事，除了那討厭的兩個字。

(她嘗試抵抗想把手放到他臂上的衝動。)

「沙加緬度一般也不會下雪。」你還能說甚麼？

他給她一個弱弱(苦澀？)的微笑。「對啊，不會。」他同意道。

「這真美啊，Jane。」

他讓他們再站一會，再沉浸一小會，才呼氣道：

「聖誕快樂，Lisbon。」 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> 馬利布 Malibu： Jane與妻女當年的住處，大屋的所在地；是加州的一個海邊城市。  
> 沙加緬度 Sacramento：CBI大樓所在地，也是加州首府。


	5. Chapter 5

即使她有多不喜歡沒意思的團隊建立活動，她也得承認Minelli是對的。Van Pelt確實需要知道這團隊的運作方式 _(他的運作方式)_ ，而聖誕正是一個好時機，去玩鐳射遊戲、打雪仗、報佳音、喝喝酒......而因為Minelli很清楚她放置在自己與組員之間的牆，她難以置信地對他牽牽嘴角，決定取用最後那個建議。

 

Cho和Rigsby身為正常人，自會一口答應參加(況且Rigsby每兩分鐘就忍不住望向那個新人)。她擔心的是Jane。

 

她帶著戒心地踢他的沙發，得到了他的注意。他把一隻眼睛張開一點點，往上望向她：「我可以為你做甚麼？」

 

她被他的好心情嚇到，向他解釋Minelli的建議。「我們今晚會一起出去吃晚飯、喝酒。整組人一起。讓Van Pelt有機會看看我們團隊是怎樣的，看看我們運作的方式。」 _讓她知道我們沒有被平日的工作與看到的種種醜惡完全打敗。_ 因為Van Pelt確有那種天真的信任與樂觀，讓她懷疑自己是不是工作了太久。

 

(又或是修補過太多破碎家庭。)

 

他想了一想。「好啊，當然了。」

 

「甚麼，就這樣嗎？沒有嘲笑的說話、離開的藉口？」

 

他給她一個白眼。「Lisbon，花很多時間在辦公室裡的人是你。我們時不時都會出去啦。我很驚訝你會提出這個，但我猜Minelli說了些甚麼吧。」

 

她為他精準的判斷力煩躁地瞪了他一眼，生氣地回嘴道：「今晚到O’Malley’s就好。」

 

到了八點鐘，她在餐廳後面停車，留意到她的組員還有Jane都已經在裡面了。她歎氣，發現自己正是帶領團隊卻被文書工作困住的絕佳例子。

 

她首先看到的是Van Pelt的紅色長髮，然後慢慢小心翼翼地穿過幾桌顧客，走到在後面幾乎坐在陰影之中的組員處。還真是執法部門人員啊。她最新的手下以燦爛(但緊張)的笑容迎接她，然後Lisbon發現自己正回以一個小小的微笑。

 

「嗨，大家。」

 

「嗨，頭兒！」Rigsby的熱情讓她暗暗好笑；她覺得他同時顯得傻氣、著迷、還有一種無法填滿的飢餓感。她心裡對組員湧起一陣溫情，覺得來一起吃飯這主意其實也不壞。

 

「抱歉我遲到了。」她道歉說。Jane伸手接過她的外套、披在她座位後面；她給他一個凌厲的眼神，警告他別做任何愚蠢或者危險的事。

 

(雖然她不是不歡迎他突然的友善舉動，但她有點疑惑箇中原因。)

 

晚飯期間，她驚訝地發現兩小時在愉快中過去了，而沒有發生甚麼大事件，Jane也沒有侮辱Van Pelt(或者她)的信仰。Rigsby和Cho講述這幾年來的故事，而Jane作為表演大師也加插了自己的說法。而Lisbon靠後安坐、靜靜觀察，為Van Pelt對Jane其中一些把戲的反應而自得地微微一笑。

 

話題停下來的時候，Van Pelt站了起來，一臉抱歉。「對不起大家，我真的該走了。我今晚還約了另一個朋友。」

 

Lisbon有點好笑地看著Rigsby滿臉失望地站起來，提出要載她回去。不久，Cho對他們道晚安，而她覺得她在他短短的說話中聽到了一本不知名的書的名字。

 

「於是就剩下兩個人了。」

 

她斜眼掃視他，側了側頭。「要喝酒嗎？」

 

她並不想回去她那空蕩蕩、滿是還沒打開的箱子的公寓套房，裡面只有輕柔的音樂、微波爐食物、以及沒辦公室那張那麼舒適的沙發，與她作伴。

 

他站起來跟著她走到酒吧，給酒保一個大大的微笑，然後問他要綠茶。看到酒保難以置信的表情，她翻了個白眼，點了一杯蘇格蘭威士忌給自己。

 

「所以呢，你今天的心情怎麼這麼好？」

 

他聳聳肩，對她笑笑。「你在嘛。」

 

到她難以置信地看他。「是喔。」

 

他的笑容收斂了少許，注意力移到她手上催眠也似地晃動著的琥珀色液體。酒保帶著他的茶回來了，容器是像在兩個世紀前製作的有柄杯。他喝了一大口，然後才意味深長地回答。

 

「Hannigan是個麻煩的蠢蛋。」

 

她對他不優雅地噗嗤一笑。「是啊。但他大部份時間都盡了責任。不像你。」

 

她感覺到暖意，然後告訴自己那肯定是酒精的作用，而不是因為他在。因為他今天晚上比平日坦率得多，而她發現與他鬥嘴的樂趣：像是貓鼠遊戲，你來我往的，交換想法、互相取笑。

 

「Van Pelt她...挺不錯。」

 

她好奇地把注意力放回他身上，探問更多。「是嗎？」

 

「嗯，有點天真也有點年輕，但她挺聰明的。她有潛質。」

 

她暗暗同意他的評價，把酒杯稍稍斜向他。

 

「會變好的，Jane。為改變喝一杯。」

 

他舉杯作回應，臉上是若有若無的笑意。


	6. Chapter 6

他們沒法忘記年輕的Ebony Hadley的形象：她優雅地躺在垃圾堆中、喉嚨被割的樣子，鮮明地留在他們的腦海裡。

他們在與她的家人對話之中得知，她二十歲，在唸大學，有個交往兩年的男友，喜歡倉鼠，想當建築師，討厭購物，很愛喝茶；最後一次有人看到她的時候，她正在聖誕包裝服務社當義工。

不過，他們還是努力調查，為所有可能的線索奔波，直到Van Pelt打了很多電話、看了一堆銀行月結單以後，發現Ebony最好的朋友有點不太對勁。等到Jane用他「沒平日那麼可疑」的方法證實了她的懷疑，Lisbon召集了她的團隊，出乎意料地讓Jane行動，然後略為平淡地把那個好朋友捕獲了。

經過在家人、同事、大學朋友之間疲累地搜尋了兩天，大家狼吞虎嚥地吃掉了結案比薩，夜間的開放式辦公室又回歸沉靜。Van Pelt第一個離開(Lisbon對她一笑)，Cho是第二個(對她以及還在沙發上喝著茶的顧問點了點頭)。

「Rigsby，你也可以走的，你知道吧。」

Rigsby抬頭，再搖搖頭。「不了，頭兒，沒事的；我想完成這份報告。」他看起來微微內疚，她疑惑了一下，轉頭看看她的顧問；他臉上是了然的得意微笑。

面對著Jane，她看了他整整一分鐘，嘗試找出她忽視了的一環，然後決定也許她其實不想知道。終於，她向他道晚安，然後搖著頭去關上她辦公室的燈，靴子的鞋跟聲踏踏漸遠。

一小時後，他在Ebony Hadley當義工那家聖誕包裝服務社找到了她。他繞過嘰嘰喳喳地聊著天的義工們——微笑的大學生，年輕的情侶，年長的祖父母——直到在後面找到正在冷靜地攻擊一件圓柱形禮物的她。

「你錯過了一處。」

她明顯被嚇到了，迅速抬起頭來、睜大眼睛看他。她在禮物上貼上最後一片膠帶，然後把它放在已完成那一邊；那裡已經堆放著十二件禮物了。

「你怎麼知道我會在這裡？」她的語氣和眼神透著懷疑，而他回以微笑。「還有你為甚麼會在這裡？」

他聳聳肩，慣常地(反常地？)不願意透露自己的思考過程來炫耀。當他正準備伸手去拿那件還沒包裝的怪獸貨車的時候，鄰座的情侶決定插話，讓她開始覺得頭痛。

「嗨，我是Amy，這是Jason。」

她煩躁地望向她的顧問，彷彿他的存在讓這兩個過份興高采烈的、二十多歲的年輕人突然覺得需要過來搭話。

而Jane當然露齒一笑作為回應。「Patrick。這是Teresa。」

這讓他又得到了一記眼刀。

「所以，你們是一對嗎？」

Lisbon被這問題嗆到，趕緊澄清道：「天哪，才不是。」她的回應被Jane(假裝)受傷的表情略略削弱了，然後她立刻把目光移向剛包好的禮物，嘗試無視四人之間那尷尬的沉默。

「所以，呃...你們是做甚麼的？」幾乎是試探地問，大概是覺得需要填補對話的空白。

而這次，沉默簡直讓人不安。因為，Jane猜測，她來這裡是要提醒自己這世上有些人會單純地去做好事，而不需要爭競、耍政治手段、說謊、欺騙、偷盜、謀殺。而雖然她沒法也不想忘記Ebony Hadley，她已經變得很擅長把不同想法和行動分割開來了；包禮物幾乎是機械式的，但現在這兩天來的沉重感覺出現在她心頭，並把她重重壓住。*

但意識到對在她身旁站著這兩個天真得可愛的人來說，不回答並不能讓他們滿意，Jane趕緊作出含糊的回應，讓她十分感激。

「喔，她是與警察一起工作的。」

她以微笑向他道謝，而他回以了解的微笑。Amy和Jason看起來還是相當好奇，但留意到(感受到)他們不願多談，就沒再審問下去。

包裹好怪獸貨車後，Jane狡黠地對Lisbon露齒而笑，她立刻就懂了，為他想緩和氣氛的幼稚遊戲翻了個白眼。

(你甚麼時候開始這麼了解他各種舉動的含意？)

一小時後他們離開了，包裝好的禮物比隔壁的陽光情侶多整整二十份。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *譯注：compartmentalization是一種心理防禦機制，用這裡的例子，警方工作時不能多想，以免被壓垮？(歡迎心理學專業的人來改正補充orz)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x10 Jolly Red Elf的補充場景。

 

他感覺到她的溫度滲進了自己單薄的三件套。

 

他在她身旁蹣跚而行，緊緊抓住她的右肩，一步接著一步地嘗試走直線。他每三十秒就忍不住輕笑一聲，而雖然他能感受到身邊Lisbon的笑意和關心，May Walter的說話還是讓他清醒了些。他從來沒用過「上癮」來形容自己，但他也從沒覺得需要用一個標籤去形容這八年來推動他前進的這東西。

 

(無論甚麼時候，妨礙你去感受生命、好好生活的東西都是不健康的，對吧？)

 

「Charlotte還是相信聖誕老人呢。」

 

只有他察覺到她步履的微微踉蹌。她抬頭看他，黑色秀髮環繞著白皙的臉孔，眼睛裡映照著月光。

 

「是嗎？」

 

「是啊。魔法還在呢。」他輕輕的笑聲漸變成回憶與留戀，突然之間，一切都不再好笑了。他累透了，可能是酒精正在起作用，但在這一刻，要掩藏情感實在太他媽痛了。

 

他直視前方，喃喃地對這個肩負著他大部份重量的女人說：「我明天還會記得多少？」

 

Lisbon的眼神一黯，因為即使她有多想知道他在想甚麼、LaRoche問了他甚麼、他隱瞞了甚麼，她也不想這一切在酒精作用之下才洩露給她知道，而她也不很肯定自己想不想知道他掩藏潛伏已久的黑暗到底有多深。

 

因此她話鋒稍稍一轉，讓語氣滲進一絲幽默。

 

「那要看你喝了多少了。」

 

他低頭微微對她一笑，而她卻只回以哀傷的笑容，因為該死的，她父親從來不記得。

 

「我在這單案子期間都沒怎麼看到你呢，」她說：「你還好嗎？」

 

他沉默了一下，但在她再問他一遍以前，他清清喉嚨說，聲音混雜著難過、喜悅與輕鬆。

「我沒法告訴他們關於...關於...我告訴他們，我不確定我能否停下來。」

 

那跟片刻以前那個快樂的醉漢相差太遠了，讓她想制止他，容讓他快快樂樂、忘掉幾個小時。不過他在她有機會轉換話題前就繼續說了下去。

 

「好在我現在在和你說話呢，Lisbon。」他突然對她燦爛地露齒一笑。「Ange肯定會很喜歡你呢。你又堅強，又能幹，又常常對我大吼。」

 

她感受到一陣暖意彌漫到她身上(比酒精還管用)，而她也得承認得到他的認同感覺很好。(明言認同，又或者是他說得最明白的一次。)因為即使她有多不想承認，她心裡都永遠有一個角落偷偷把自己與Angela比較(緊密合作了這麼多年，怎麼可能不比較呢？)，常常提醒著她，要不是因為她們的死，她根本不會遇上他。

 

「與她們過的聖誕是怎樣的呢？」她大膽問道，希望他會趁著這機會，相對沒那麼克制地談。希望他會忘記她只是個朋友，只是一塊回音板。

 

「色彩繽紛。她會穿紅的，Charlie穿綠的，我們會在樹上、天花板上、陽台上都掛上燈飾。我們會在海灘上追逐海鷗。我們會打開禮物，Charlie會彈奏......」

 

他話聲漸小，她把左手緊握得疼痛。他們到了七人車前，她輕輕掙脫他，立刻就覺得惋惜(你為甚麼會捨不得這種溫暖？)。他開門的時候抓住了她的手細細察看，就像在看掌相一樣。過了片刻(但彷彿過了更久)，她縮回手，笨拙地把他塞進副駕駛座。她繞到車子另一邊，打開車門，發現他正以銳利的眼神直視著她。

 

「那你呢，Lisbon？你的聖誕又是怎麼樣的呢？」他略為口齒不清，而沒錯，讓她也講講她的戰爭史也很公平，但現在她並沒有他這麼醉，而且細想之下，那會不會顯出其實她與他一樣槽？

 

_ 你的心病是甚麼？* _

 

「聖誕...很好。我們四個...還有爸媽。至少曾經是...」

 

而該死的，那太尷尬了，因為他即使在這個不清醒的狀態下還是沒有忘掉，是吧？

 

他內疚地望著她。「沒事的，Ter-Trees...Lisbon。」他說，表情像在氣惱自己沒法唸出她的名字。「還有Cho和Rigsby和Van Pelt呢。」他加上一句。

 

聽到他帶醉的體貼言語(那還是體貼嘛)，她臉色緩和了不少，然後也戳戳他。

 

「那你呢？」**

 

看著他聳肩，她覺得也許他能給的答案只有這個了；唯一的誠實回應。即使她有多想他改變、想他在場，他在過去這麼多年已經明確地表明，不，他可能會不在，而且很可能(一定？)在需要他的時候會不在。

 

她的手握緊方向盤而發白(她聽到很多分鐘嘀答地流逝)；她自覺此時此刻沒法應付這個話題，於是轉換話題說：

 

「你今晚可以留在我家。現在要回辦公室太晚了，我也不想你自己留在閣樓裡，你這麼醉。」因為你想像過這個畫面太多次了：喝醉而不顧一切的男人在那可以引發幽閉恐懼症的斗室裡，只有自憐與憤怒與他作伴。

 

他再次對他露齒而笑。不，他們不會因為他喝醉了而熬夜聊天，而他們也不是無憂無慮、有秘密想分享的少女。

 

(我們都有太多秘密了)

 

「謝謝你，Lisbon。我還開始覺得你要留下我一個人呢。」他帶點平日的誇張地說。

 

她白了白眼，在住處門外停車，也對他開玩笑說：

 

「你可以自己出來嗎？還是要我親自來拉你？」

 

不過她還是跳出去給他開門了，伸出手來，他一下就抓住了。他跌跌撞撞地出來，步履不穩，直到用她來平衡自己，兩人一起奇怪地前行。她放開他，掏出門匙，開門把他推進去。

 

「嘻嘻，小心啊Lisbon，這兒有一小級呢。」然後是：「喔，你箱子都開完了啦。」

 

他帶醉的評述讓她嘴角一牽，然後她轉身看他：「在這裡等等，我去收拾一下客房。甚麼東西都別碰。」

 

十五分鐘後，她回來招手喚他上樓，再次成為他的拐杖，整齊的步伐在地氈上發出細微的聲響。她把他帶到房間門外，向他道晚安。

 

「這是明早的阿司匹靈。還有，作為你的上司，我可以容許你明天晚點上班，要是你帶水果來的話。」她加上一句，最後那個要求讓她的顧問對她頑皮一笑。

  
她撤退的時候，一整天的疲累包圍著她，讓她差點錯過了那聲低語。

 

「安，Lisbon。」

 

....

 

第二天早上，她醒來，發現廚房的桌子上有一盒熊爪麵包在等著她，盒子上用馬克筆畫滿了聖誕樹和聖誕老人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes/譯注：
> 
> *原文直譯：「你對甚麼上癮？」


	8. Chapter 8

他討厭拉斯維加斯。

 

他覺得可能他年輕的時候會喜歡。甚至幾年前也會。

 

_ (燈光閃爍炫目，你甚麼都看不見，那你在跑往哪裡？) _

 

從前，有一個人叫Patrick，他正與一個很壞很壞的巫師對抗。他一直跑一直追、一直跑一直追，已經好多年了，但還是抓不到他。他的朋友們想要幫助他，不過有一天，他離開了他的朋友，去抓捕那個很壞很壞的巫師......( _ 你現在寂寞嗎？) _

 

他在心裡重複這個故事，童稚的用詞語氣就像對一個小孩說故事。就像對Charlotte。

 

床邊故事那種孩子的天真讓他失笑，因為那與他現在的景況相差太遠了，( _ 你能找到一絲純真嗎？ _ )而其實，他 _的確可以_ 找些小姐來陪伴他，因為他已經寂寞到那個地步了。然後他的憤世嫉俗就出來了，因為他只看到不顧一切的男男女女一頭扎進光芒、誘惑與偽裝之中，而拉斯維加斯其他的一切好像都沒法吸引他。幾乎像遊園會的遊戲一樣，他們從來都不管用。

 

坐在酒吧的吧台前，背向整個世界，他聽到劣質的柔聲低唱，關於白色聖誕、鈴兒叮鐺、馴鹿、聖誕老人、朋友、家庭、愛。他以手代枕，閉上眼睛，身子前傾，想像出柔軟的棕色沙發、茶、折紙青蛙、漫長的監視行動、繡球花、肉桂香。然後他記起因果關係，想到他不先失去它們就不能擁有它們，然後想起他被困這光采照人的大坑的原因。

 

「你看起來糟透了。」

 

他睜開一隻眼睛往上望，酒保正走近頹倒酒吧桌上的他。

 

「我們哪個不是呢？」

 

「你看起來需要一些幫助。」

 

「你算是誰，我媽媽？」因為嘲諷是對此唯一合適的回答。而且他聽過這句說話，雖然是在很久以前 _ (幾個月前？) _ 、從一個大不相同的人的口中。

 

「嘿，先生，我只是告訴你一下而已。」

 

「呃，這樣......」

 

對方沒說錯，而他極度討厭自己已經淪落到這個地步，距離他瘋狂追尋的對象越來越近。他需要思考思考思考，但他這兩個月已經不知道他能不能清晰地思考了。他在這期間所喝的酒已經超過這五年來的量了。

 

他討厭自己要躲躲藏藏、裝模作樣，而該死的，這就跟在遊園會一樣，不是嗎？

 

_ (你敢看看鏡中的自己嗎？) _

 

他把幾張紙幣丟在面前，從椅子下來，腳步打滑搖晃了一會，才慢慢穩住身子，拖著沉重的腳步回到小酒店，那裡的房間比以前沙加緬度的更毫無個人風格痕跡。他用長針開鎖，打開房門，身後的光線絲絲透進幽暗的房間。他的目光自動飄到睡床旁邊那殘舊的手機處。他把它拿到手上轉動掂量，覺得手機因沒聽沒看的訊息而格外沉重。

 

(他數到共有87條。)

 

_ 「祝你聖誕快樂......」 _

 

這音樂在他腦袋裡反覆播放，他生氣極了，手機已經準備好重覆撞牆了。這就是那種感覺了，失控的感覺。 _ (你現在寂寞嗎？) _

 

他打開第一個訊息，然後下一個，再下一個，然後......他跳過了幾個，然後再跳過很多個。他真的不想知道它們是怎樣完結的。

 

[Jane。今晚打電話給我。我們能解決這件事的。]

 

[Jane，只要告訴我你在哪裡就好，我會過來幫你。]

 

[說真的，Jane。要是我們和Wainwright談談，我們可以幫你，你可以繼續和我們一起工作。]

 

[Jane，你他媽的哪去了？]

 

[Jane，你收到這個訊息的時候，就......回電給我吧。]

 

....

 

[Jane...小心點。]

 

....

 

他看著她在辦公室裡，坐得筆直，桌子整整齊齊，永遠有一杯咖啡放在她電腦旁邊。他看著她伏案填寫一式三份的表格，文件堆積如山，呃不對，那不可能，現在還有誰給她製造填寫文件的機會了？

 

_ 「這是聖誕前夜...」 _

 

他手上的電話突然強烈顫動起來，把困於想像中的他驚醒。他惴惴不安地看著電話屏幕，想起很多年前的一個聖誕節。他鼓起勇氣，喚起對自己行為根據的堅持，然後按下了小按鈕。

 

[Jane。就，呃......希望你的聖誕過得還可以，還有...你不會太孤獨吧。就...]

 

她的聲音，一整夜縈繞在他的腦海裡。


	9. Chapter 9

她從眼角餘光中看到他正在飲品桌附近遊蕩，暗自祈求他不會做任何傻事。她沒法從與Brenda的對話中抽身(Brenda比平日還要多話)，只能微笑點頭，偷偷瞪他；反正她討厭政治和媒體形象。

「所以Teresa，我很高興你和你的組員今年能參與聖誕派對。我們好像很少看到你們組，而你確實帶領著CBI裡最優秀的團隊之一...」

她暗自一笑，在五分鐘內第三次把她的聲音當作耳邊風。她總是能夠讓自己組不用參加(對此，Cho、Rigsby和Jane都十分感激)，而其實，即使她並不想承認，吸引媒體注意的往往是他們的顧問，而不是他們正正經經的警務工作。

她與上述顧問目光對上，發現他正在注視自己，就像他在Brenda Shettrick獨白期間一直被鎖在同一位置那樣。她怒目而視，而他嘴邊帶著戲弄的笑意。

(別做傻事。別侮辱Bertram身邊那五位議員。)

「我們CBI因為社區拓展計劃而招聘到不少新人呢，那不是很棒嗎？我們在過去三年提高了公眾的關注，而且我們看到...」

(放鬆點，Lisbon。你那邊過得開心嗎？)

她再一次覺得最近為CBI在媒體上登場的其實是Jane，而她極想叫Brenda閉嘴，因為鏡頭和媒體正是當初把Jane捲進這場瘋狂追逐的源頭。

(去聖誕樹那邊和Cho作伴吧。就，無論你做甚麼都好，別去麻煩那些議員。)

到他偷偷一笑，因為Cho正在聖誕樹後坐著，把頭埋在一本初版《聖誕頌歌》裡，對探員跟政客那些單調乏味、假惺惺的對答都不聞不問。

Jane無聊地四處張望，看到Bertram正與白領組的Manning聊著；這個人早就應該退休了。他緩緩走離食物桌，躲到議員們的後面，也離開了她的視線範圍。

(不，Jane，也別打擾他們。Manning的兒子是議員之一，我才不需要你打算製造的麻煩呢...)

「抱歉Brenda，失陪一會。」她打斷獨白，給那迷惑的女人一個匆忙、勉強的笑容，急忙趕到Bertram、Banning和Jane的身邊，嘗試制止Jane透露出關於那位得到嘉許的探員的尷尬事。

「喔，Lisbon探員，你來加入我們太好了。我相信你已經見過Manning探員了？」

「是的局長，當然了。」那是一個愚蠢的問題，但她看得出來Bertram也在嘗試在Jane在場的情況下阻止公關災難的發生。

她突然轉過頭給她的顧問一個眼神，然後急忙向局長說：「不好意思局長，我剛剛想起我把東西落在辦公室了。我可以...？」

Bertram點點頭、看著他倆離開的樣子，簡直有點像鬆了一口氣。

「那真的太有說服力了Lisbon。我自己幾乎也相信了。」

「閉嘴，Jane。」她低吼道。

「喔喲Lisbon，剛才你被Brenda悶成那個樣子，你應該謝謝我救了你才對。」他取笑道，讓她差點也微笑了，因為這感覺很平常，而他們已經很久沒平常過了。

「別用這種高高在上的姿態對我！」她回嘴道，而在她意識到之前，他們已經走向通往閣樓的樓梯了。她嘆著氣在第五級樓梯坐了下來，拒絕撤退得更遠。他停下，小心翼翼地在她身邊坐下，聽著派對的聲音隱約傳來。她等了幾分鐘才開口，不願意打破舒適的沉默——在過去十二個月她一直想念這種感覺。

「還真是波折的一年啊。」她喃喃道，訝異Jane居然沒先說些甚麼。

他望向她的時候，在她臉上看到比去年更多的疲憊與擔心，於是他面容軟化下來，心裡湧現內疚，因為她一直支持著他，而那超過他所應得的，不論是拉斯維加斯、顛茄事件、幾乎忘了的告白、Lorelei、還有一切的瘋狂。

他清清喉嚨，若有所思地凝視著她。「Lisbon，我知道我很多時候都是個混蛋，我對...很多東西都很抱歉，但你要知道...我告訴你的一些東西，在過去十年都沒告訴過其他人。」

「嗯，我知道，Jane。」她輕聲道。她無論如何都會原諒他，而現在真的不是細想原因的時候。

她用手指轉動手上的香檳杯子，看著微弱的光線穿過玻璃、折射出不真實的影像。她嘆了口氣，目光飄回他處，卻被正在凝視自己的翠綠眼珠嚇了一小跳。

「我們很接近了，是吧？你常常都在閣樓裡呢，這些天來。」

這個代名詞嚇到了他，雖然他不應該驚訝；他一直都是個自私鬼，不過雖然這是(曾經是)個人恩怨，他已經沒法放棄她了，也一直被她拴住、令他不至於脫離現實。他不時疑惑(空想)之後會發生甚麼，而即使在那以前他一直以自己的偽裝為中心，他已經迷失得願意承認不知道在走出這鏡子迷宮後會發生甚麼事了。

看到他拿出(好像不知道從哪裡變出來的)茶杯呷了一口，她又好笑又難以置信地瞪大眼睛。「我們該讓你回去了，Lisbon。有這麼多重要人物要和你談談呢。」他對她惱火的表情回以得意的微笑，強忍著因她聽到他建議時的失望表情而生的欣喜。

她聽話地、不情願地站了起來，對他挑了挑眉。他不肯站起來，於是她白了他一眼。「聖誕快樂，Jane。」她挺起胸大步走回去，已經回復領袖的模樣。他隔著杯緣向她微微一笑。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 消失的兩年之中的第一年。

_ 「親愛的Lisbon： _

 

_ 希望你過得還不錯。這邊還是暖意洋溢、陽光充沛，我從陽台可以聽到街上所有孩子的聲音。你會很喜歡這裡的。真是太神奇了，生活是這麼簡單…… _

 

他給她寄信，那正是她搬到華盛頓以後一直渴望的，老派、親切、甜美、個人的舉動。她告訴自己她喜歡這裡的寧靜，而且她現在有了一個家(連壁爐甚麼的都有了)，而在小鎮代表大家都認識你，穿制服代表與她的工作有可見的聯繫，但她還是感到孤單。

 

_...聖誕到了，Lisbon。你會看到我把最新的貝殼送給你了，讓你收藏起來(要是你有收藏它們的話；我只能希望你沒有把它們丟掉，又或者用鎚子敲碎它們，以洩你對我應有的憤怒和不滿)... _

她在警署安放了一棵聖誕樹，起初還有點不自在，因為這是她很多年來的第一棵。不過，她在這個社區已經有點地位，況且又沒有殺了某議員的兇手等著她去追緝。她找來了學校的孩子幫忙，兩小時後，他們一起欣賞燈光和手製的小裝飾。它又好看又天真，還驅走了他再次消失帶來的失落感，而她問自己，她怎麼能把自己當成他的守護人呢。

 

同天下午稍後，她在公園散步，開始一個儀式思念這十年來的亡者。她現在有時間細想了，可以在池塘裡為每個名字放一朵花。

 

_...而這個貝殼是那天沙灘上一個小女孩給的。她有長長的黑髮、大大的棕眼睛、超級認真的神情。她讓我想起你，而且她邀請了我到她家裡，那小小的房子住著她和家人。她告訴我在聖誕臨近的日子裡，沒有人應該一個人過。(至少我想她說的是這個—我的西班牙語還是有點生疏。)你也一樣呢，Lisbon...... _

 

興之所至，她也找了—棵小小的聖誕樹放在自己家裡。她看著樹上的燈光、燭光、火光都映照在她酒杯裡，漣漪在她面前舞動，煙燻、松油、葡萄的香氣佔據了沉默。這讓她記起他難得造訪的時候，夜深的談話、聊天和辯論會讓他們疲累，同時卻又清醒。

 

_...在你開始否認以前，讓我解釋一下。你對我來說真的很重要，而且我對我帶來的種種難堪很抱歉，特別是在去年。你值得更好的。不過，聽我說嘛女人。打電話給你弟弟吧。打給Tommy和Annie。去看看Cho和Rigsby和Van Pelt。用你們警察的方式做事，讓他們知道你掛念他們... _

 

她邀請了Wayne和Grace到她家吃飯、作伴。看到他們幸福，她真心覺得高興，而他們告訴她他們開了私人保安公司，她也感到一陣強烈的自豪感。他們吃吃、聊聊、再吃吃，然後他們問她有沒有他的消息，她一時間不知道該怎麼回答。她只輕輕、傷感地答了一聲「有呢」，而她也沒有錯過他倆給對方意味深長的眼神。又一個小時過去了，她向他們道別，撤退到她的沙發上，沙發上還有朋友的餘溫。

 

與他們晚餐成為了兩週一次的固定活動；而到了第二次，她聽到Grace說「我懷孕了」的時候整個人都呆掉了，她想也不想地微笑、真心感到高興，但她覺得自己裡面有甚麼給打破了。晚飯繼續發生，而這一切她都沒有表露。

 

_...我知道現在的我對你沒甚麼用處，但我希望你在這情況底下情緒還不錯。我沒法從這邊送給你一匹小馬又或者別的甚麼... _

 

她小心翼翼地把那個貝殼放在她的工作桌上。有時候，她會呆看它數分鐘之久，幾乎是希望他的聲音會像魔法一樣從孔洞裡傳出來。她想像它在沙灘上的位置，在炙熱的沙堆上，由潮汐推來，想像到海岸線上的孩子們，又吵又熱鬧...她想像他追逐海鳥，在沙灘旁邊喝茶，對當地的女服務生們展示他那十萬伏特的笑容，無憂而滿足。

 

而當她的副手走進房間，好奇地問她貝殼的事，她只是害羞地低下頭微笑，告訴他那是一個好朋友送的禮物。她的笑容隔著幾個房間都能看得到。

 

_...況且我覺得這貝殼更漂亮一點。我肯定你知道怎麼處置它。這是我為這麼多年而道謝(只是小小心意—我知道我要做的還多著)。你曾經告訴我「會變好的」。我在這裡很開心，而我知道你不在這裡是有點不一樣，但我希望你也過得還可以... _

 

聖誕前夕，她早早就回家了，點起爐火，舒適地坐著。她手持信件靜靜坐著，一遍又一遍地看，火光明明滅滅。她微笑，對著漸暗的房間低聲說：

 

「聖誕快樂，Jane。」

 

_...祝你聖誕快樂，Lisbon。 _

 

_ -J.」 _


End file.
